Alfonso Halley (president of Chobjak)
Alfonso Chad Halley (born 10/25/1898) is a Chlojbakian diplomat and President, serving for over 110 years and 60 terms since his father's assassination in April 1904. He is a very respected diplomat who knows over 40 languages, and had attended over 17 universities. He implemented elections and Social Democracy in place of dictatorships in 1907. He has been President of a country, or leader in any case, for over 100 years, serving 50 consecutive terms (with exception of 1978 overthrow, and 1951 corruption loss). He is recognized as one of the world's greatest leaders (despite running a third world country). He has been president through the majority of the 20th century, and has witnessed the birth of technology, industrialization, global power, the internet, social media and multiple wars throughout his reign. He has travelled to over 60 countries in his Presidency, the last being Kenya in 2010. As of January 2011, he states he is no longer travelling, and will stay in his home country for the rest of his life, "serving his great country". His father was Chad Mohamoud Halley III (10/21/1860 -- 04/29/1904) and his father Lynn Mae Johnson (09/10/1880 -- 07/27/1992). His father was always, too busy. He was corrupt, and abusive. His mother cared and protected him from his evil father. His grandfather Chad M. Halley II (c.1807 -- 06/20/1888). His father force-married his mother Lynn after kidnapping her from an American concentration camp in the Spanish American War in 1888, when she was 8. In 1893, he married her at her age of 13, and his age of 33. They had 10 children; Chad IV (1894-1917; forced to go into WWI at 23 and died), Jurgen (1905-1995), Annabelle (1906-1991), Timothy (1907-1909; beaten by father as infant, died), Kata (1908-1971), Alfonso (1909-), Blackie (1910-1986), Kinneth (1911-2009), Lammette (1913-1963) and Patricia (1914-1963). Alfonso's father served from June 1898 (his father's death) to April 1904. He married his wife Catherine June Huggy (1911-1973), and had 5 kids; Alfonso II (1932-), William (1934-), Chad (1936-1997), Clark (1940-). He divorced Catherine in 1950. He married Geraldine Ann Gates (1921-1992) and had 6 kids; Stephen (1951-), One (1951-), Lemuel (1953-), Alice (1954-), Fredrick (1955-), and Chelsea (1960-2000). He divorced Geraldine in 1965, and re-married Catherine Huggy in 1967. They had 3 more children; Catherine (1967-), Geraldine (1969-), Elisabeth (1970-). He divorced Catherine in 1972, and married Catherine Lou Bungard (1948-) and had 4 children; Michelangelo (1973-), Danielle (1975-), Quinton (1977-), and Kyle (1978-). He divorced Catherine Bungard in 1988, and remarried Catherine Gates for third time in 1989; and had two adopted children; Remmy (1992-), Xavier (1993-). ---- 1 term = 2 years (innaugurated May 1) #April 1914 -- May 1915; gained power at age 3 due to father death #May 1915 -- May 1917 #May 1917 -- May 1919 #May 1919 -- May 1921 #May 1921 -- May 1923 #May 1923 -- May 1925 #May 1925 -- May 1927 #May 1927 -- May 1929 #May 1929 -- May 1931 #May 1931 -- May 1933 #May 1933 -- May 1935; #May 1935 -- May 1937 #May 1937 -- May 1939 #May 1939 -- May 1941 #May 1941 -- May 1943 #1 = May 1943 -- May 1945 #2 = May 1945 -- May 1947 #3 = May 1947 -- May 1949 #4 = May 1949 -- May 1951 #5 = May 1953 -- May 1955 #6 = May 1955 -- May 1957 #7 = May 1957 -- May 1959 #8 = May 1959 -- May 1961 #9 = May 1961 -- May 1963 #10 = May 1963 -- May 1965 #11 = May 1965 -- May 1967; almost overthrown in riots #12 = May 1967 -- May 1969 #13 = May 1969 -- May 1971 #14 = May 1971 -- May 1973 #15 = May 1973 -- May 1975 #16 = May 1975 -- May 1977 #17 = May 1977 -- December 1978; overthrown 5 months #18 = May 1979 -- May 1981 #19 = May 1981 -- May 1983 #20 = May 1983 -- May 1985 #21 = May 1985 -- May 1987 #22 = May 1987 -- May 1989 #23 = May 1989 -- May 1991 #24 = May 1991 -- May 1993 #25 = May 1993 -- May 1995 #26 = May 1995 -- May 1997 #27 = May 1997 -- May 1999 #28 = May 1999 -- May 2001 #29 = May 2001 -- May 2003 #30 = May 2003 -- May 2005 #31 = May 2005 -- May 2007 #32 = May 2007 -- May 2009; almost overthrown #33 = May 2009 -- May 2011 #34 = May 2011 -- May 2013 #35 = May 2013 -- May 2015 #36 = May 2015 -- May 2017* #37 = May 2017 -- May 2019* Category:May 17 2014 Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:POLITICAL ARCHIVE